Shipwrecked
by Starlit Purple
Summary: When an explosion on an ice planet turns the just-landed Megazord Shuttle on it's side, Cassie tends to an injured Ashley and things get a little heated. Contains slash. Oneshot. Cassie/Ashley


Disclaimer: The characters of PRiS belong to Disney. I claim nothing but the plot.

Author's Notes and Warnings: So this is something I wrote for the Power Rangers kink meme on livejournal. Fair warning, it contains slash. If you are squicky about that sort of thing, I'd suggest hitting the back button on your browser. If not, then I hope you enjoy some cuddly Cassie/Ashley fic. This is the first time I've ever attempted any Cassie/Ashley, I'd never even thought much about them until I saw the challenge on LJ. This is very likely to have a sequel written sometime in the near future, I'm kinda falling for this pairing.

This is dedicated to my wonderful friend Ruby (aka purplestripe66), who I intended to write a birthday fic for, and never finished one. And who also needs something to make her smile more. :Bats eyes: I hope you'll accept Ashley/Cassie cuddly fic? I'd offer another, but you know how long it takes me to write now days, and sadly I haven't been inspired to write any K/A recently. :( But I love you hun, and I hope you enjoy!

Shipwrecked  
by Starlit Purple

Shivering, Cassie snuggled a little closer to Ashley, trying to create a little more warmth between them. They had taken the Astro Megazord Shuttle to go scout a planet for Zordon while the boys went after another signature blip that had come up on their scanners.

The blip that the girls had gone after was a fake, set up on an ice world that had to be put there by Divatox or one of her followers. The rangers had been coming across the fake distress signals for the past couple weeks, and were starting to get used to the run around. When they'd get within a certain vicinity of the device giving off the signal, one of Divatox's signature detonators would go off, usually knocking them off their feet.

Ashley had barely set the shuttle on the icy surface of the planet, when the ground exploded, turning the shuttle on it's side. For Cassie, the gravity merely shifted so that she was leaning over her console, but Ashley, being on the opposite side, slipped out of her chair when her safety belt gave way and slammed into the console beside Cassie. The explosion was still great enough that they'd both demorphed.

When Cassie oriented herself again, she realized that Ashley was unconscious. Getting her footing—which was complicated because what had been a wall covered by consoles had now turned into a floor covered by obstacles—she carefully lifted Ashley and stood in her chair to boost her through the opening. Propping her awkwardly on the door frame so that she wouldn't fall, Cassie climbed through to the other side and helped her to the "floor," thanking the power this wall had nothing on it. She'd found the first aid kit and fixed Ashley up the best she could, then pulled out the emergency warming blanket and tucked it around her.

She'd checked out the ship and found that it had taken on heavy damage and wouldn't be going anywhere with out help. She attempted to call the others, but found that they were too far out of range. Sighing, she set the shuttle to send out a distress signal and decided to try calling them every hour.

The hours got longer and longer, and soon she realized that they were running out out of energy fast. Cutting everything but the life support, she climbed back through to Ashley, who still remained unconscious, and crawled under the safety blanket alongside her friend.

Now she was curled up against her, trying her best to keep both herself and Ashley warm. She moved around just enough to raise her morpher to her lips and push a button. "Megaship, this is Cassie. Do you read? ...Andros? ...TJ?"

No reply.

With a sigh, she pulled her arm back under the blanket and tried to get comfortable again. She felt Ashley squirm and slowly roll onto her side, facing her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she muttered, "S'cold."

"I know," Cassie replied, idly brushing Ashley's hair back. "I had to turn the environmental controls down to conserve power so that the O2 levels would stay up. How ya feeling?"

"I've got a headache the size of California," she mumbled.

Cassie checked the time and pushed herself up, making sure to keep Ashley covered. She reached for the first aid kit beside her and dug out a small bottle of pills. "It's been about 6 hours, you should be able to take these now," she said, handing Ashley two of the said caplets. "Nothing to drink though," she told her, half wincing, "you'll have to make do without it."

Ashley nodded and sat up on her elbows, popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing them dry. She grimaced slightly as they went down then lowered herself back to her makeshift pillow—which happened to be Cassie's flight suit jacket. She noticed this as she was pulling the blanket back up around her and shifted her gaze to Cassie. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'll be fine," Cassie said, shaking her head, but her noticeable shiver gave her away.

This time Ashley did sit up all the way. "Put this on," she ordered, handing the jacket to Cassie. At Cassie's protest, she continued, "You need it more to stay warm than I need it for a pillow."

Cassie smirked at her. "Man, those pills must be a miracle drug, you're already sounding more like yourself." She reached for her jacket, but Ashley pulled it just out of her grasp.

"I have a headache, I'm not that out of it," she threw back wryly.

"But you probably have a concussion, you need to ta--" Her words were forgotten as Ashley's lips pressed against her own. She pulled back. "Ashley—what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you, silly," she said playfully, the jacket now laying on the floor beside her.

"You need to lay back down and _rest_," Cassie told her, putting her hand on her shoulder and pressing lightly.

"Oh come on Cass," she whined, firmly propping herself up. "It's just a bump on the head, I'm fine."

Leaving her hand in place, Cassie gave her a skeptical look. "Just a bump, huh? You were out for over 6 hours!"

Ashley leaned up close to Cassie, until they were face to face again. "You know, you have really pretty eyes," she said adoringly, moving in for another kiss.

Cassie stopped her before she could succeed. "Ok, you _are _out of it, that proves it right there. Now come on--" She grabbed her arm as Ashley tried to wrap her in a hug and involuntarily shivered again, which Ashley happened to notice.

"Come here," Ashley said pulling her close. She may have been a little loopy from the explosion, but she still had her strength. "I'll keep you warm," she said, hugging her close before she could protest. She felt Cassie sigh and relax in her arms. "Cass..."

"There's just no way to distract you, is there?" Cassie replied, not really needing to hear her answer. She wrapped her arms around Ashley and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

She felt Ashley's breath warm on her neck as she softly spoke. "But we haven't had any time lately..."

"Oh yeah, and stranded on an ice planet, freezing to death, running out of life support—not to mention you being _injured_—is the perfect time," she replied wryly, rolling her eyes, but still not letting go.

Ashley nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her ear, before trailing kisses down her neck. Cassie let out a soft moan. She had missed getting to spend time with Ashley. Recently, they were so busy at chasing distress signals—while somehow juggling school—that they didn't have any spare time to just be with each other.

Ashley's affections finally reached her lips, and, when she didn't respond right away, heard her soft plea. "Kiss me."

It wasn't a demand, and not nearly a question, but more of a longing. Cassie knew exactly how she felt. She glanced down at the watch she had recently started wearing, which was due to long nights on the shuttle, where they had no DECA to tell them the time. "We have 35 minutes before I need to try to reach them again and reche..." she drifted off, staring into Ashley's eyes.

"So?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

Cassie covered Ashley's mouth with hers, eliciting a, somewhat surprised, moan. Their tongues met and danced across each other's in a perfect rhythm that neither of them had had nearly enough of recently.

"I've missed you," Ashley said when they finally broke their kiss.

Cassie didn't reply. Pushing Ashley's jacket off her right shoulder, she kissed her collar bone through her bright yellow shirt. It wasn't the same as bare skin, but taking off clothes didn't seem very smart at the moment.

Ashley shrugged her jacket the rest of the way off and gently pulled Cassie to the floor with her, finding her lips on the way down.

"You know," Cassie said in between kisses, "we really—probably—shouldn't—mmm—do this here."

Ashley pulled back, reaching up to brush her cheek, sighing slightly. "I know...but--"

Their morphers chimed in unison, cutting her off. Inwardly disappointed that she would lose this moment with Ashley, Cassie raised her arm from under Ashley and answered it. "This is Cassie."

"Cassie," came Andros' voice, "we've found your shuttle, are you and Ashley alright?"

"Ashley hit her head pretty hard when the explosion turned us over, but she'll be alright."

"Ok, we'll have you out of there in a few minutes. We're almost in range."

"We'll see you then," Cassie said, almost unenthusiastically, as she closed her morpher.

Ashley let out a sigh, looking away. Cassie instinctively reached out and caressed her cheek before grabbing her chin and delicately turning her face toward her. "Finish this later?"

She grinned, her eyes lighting up like stars. "Promise?"

"Promise," she confirmed, pressing her lips to hers once more. "I love you Ash," she said, pulling back to wrap her arms around her.

"Love you too," she replied, squeezing her once more before they broke apart.

Cassie grabbed her abandoned jacket, easily slipped it on, and picked up Ashley's. "Here, you'll be needing this," she said holding it out for her to slide her arms into.

"Aww, I like being with you better when it's off," she mock-sulked, eliciting a huge grin from her girlfriend. But she never got to hear Cassie's reply.

"Andros to Megazord Shuttle. You guys ready to teleport out?"

"No," Cassie heard Ashley whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

Sighing, she lifted her morpher and pressed a button. "We're ready Andros," she told him, and a bright stream of sparkles engulfed them, teleporting them back to the Megaship.


End file.
